


Bubbles

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth shaves Dean's chest for him.





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CodenameLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/gifts).



“You ready?” Seth asks as Dean leans against the doorway of the bathroom.

“Yeah.” Dean pulls his shirt up and off, tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper. 

“You need to shave.” Seth says, eyeing Dean’s hairy chest.

Dean runs a hand over his jaw. “I did this morning!”

“Not your face. Your chest.” Seth says, turning off the faucet of the tub. 

“I thought you liked my hairy chest.” Dean pouts, running his hand through the fuzz.

“I do, but I like it smooth too.” Seth grins at him, stripping off his boxers and slipping into the warm water.

Dean finishes taking his clothes off and gets in with Seth, glad they splurged on a huge bathtub. He sinks back against his side of the tub, leaning his head back against the curve of the porcelain. 

Seth slides over to him, stealing a kiss, pushing a damp hand through Dean’s curls. Dean moans into his mouth, arching up, following Seth’s mouth when he pulls away.

“Let me shave it.” Seth says, tugging at the hair on Dean’s chest. 

Dean inhales sharply. “If you want to.”

“I do.” Seth grins at him, leaning over the edge of the tub and picking up his razor and a can of shave cream.

He shakes the can and squirts some in his hand while Dean watches him lazily, arms stretched along the edges of the tub. 

Seth spreads the cream on Dean’s chest, feeling Dean breathing under his hand as he covers Dean’s chest in the white foam. 

“You sure?” Seth asks, glancing up at Dean.

“Go for it.” Dean nods.

Seth plucks the razor from the water. He presses it gently right underneath Dean’s collarbone and drags it downward smoothly. He dips it in the water, shaking it off. He repeats the stroke underneath Dean’s other collarbone slowly, lip caught between his teeth.

Dean watches him, breathing slowly under his hands as Seth continues shaving his chest, moving down to his pecs, being careful around his nipples. Seth’s got such a look of concentration on his face that Dean can’t help but grin at as Seth finishes up with his chest, running a wet hand over his now smooth skin, rinsing away the last of the shave cream.

When Seth looks up at him again, he leans forward and kisses Seth again, tugging Seth to him. Seth laughs against his mouth, steadying himself with one hand on Dean’s thigh. His other grips Dean’s arousal under the water, making Dean hiss.

“Got something else for me to take care of?” Seth asks, smirking.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean groans, head thumping back on the edge of the tub as Seth strokes him, firm and tight. 

Seth drags his thumb over the sensitive head of Dean’s cock and is rewarded with a strangled whimper. Dean reaches out, tugging Seth forward and up, making him rise up on his knees as he wraps his fingers around Seth’s own cock. 

Seth’s hips jerk into Dean’s hand as he speeds up his stroking, making it fast and sloppy, the water sloshing up against the sides of the tub. 

It doesn’t take much before Dean is coming with a moan, thrusting his hips up into Seth’s hand. He slips down into the water a bit and pulls Seth towards him, keeping him up on his knees as he takes Seth into his mouth.

Seth tangles his fingers in Dean’s hair as Dean sucks hard, tongue tracing patterns on the underside of his cock. Dean pulls back to suck on the head, tonguing the underside of it, making Seth moan loudly and tug on his hair.

Dean takes Seth all the way down again, swallowing a few times around his cock before Seth is pushing his hips against Dean’s face and coming down his throat with a grunt.

Dean swallows it all and then comes back up for another kiss. Seth smiles against Dean’s lips before breaking the kiss and standing up, hauling Dean to his feet too. 

“Time to rinse.” He explains, tugging the stopper out of the drain and letting the water swirl down it before turning on the shower. 

Dean pets his own smooth chest in satisfaction at Seth’s handiwork and grins at Seth. “You should shave me more often.”

Seth rolls his eyes, but he does run his fingers lightly over Dean’s chest, right above his heart. “Maybe. If you’re a good boy.”


End file.
